


Decisions

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Terry's violence toward his kids, Minor Character Death, Murder, Sexual Content, and mentions of what he did to Mandy, and rating might go up, lawyer AU, tags might be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe :<br/>Ian is a lawyer and his first case pro bono in Chicago turns out to be unexpected, and more emotionally challenging than he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back with a new multichap. After a three-weeks break from the fandom during which I was able to enjoy season 6 and Caleb freely, I decided to write again.
> 
> I have so many projects in mind, but this one won somehow...  
> And I know some of you are waiting for the next chapter of the Ian & Kira series, but I don't forget you, I just have trouble finding inspiration for them right now.
> 
> Also, my only knowledge of the American laws and justice system is Drop Dead Diva and How To Get Away With Murder, so sorry if anything feels wrong. And if you have any notes or suggestions on the "law parts", please tell me, I'm open to hear them.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this new fic. :)

 

“ _I am who I am today, because of the choices I made yesterday.” - Eleanor Roosevelt_

 

 

Some people say that the choices we make define us. Maybe it is true. Maybe it is just a part of the equation. All that Ian Gallagher knew was that he was damn proud of all the choices he had made in his life. He had made the first significant one back when he was in high school. His life was all but simple, it was a total mess. The young man didn't wake up one morning and decided to change his life, no, it was a long process. He applied himself in school, despite the shadow his brilliant brother cast over him, he looked for order in Junior ROTC, trying to outbalance his family life and home, he held a regular job for longer than any of his siblings, and he gave up on trying to find the love of his life at 16, preferring the random fucks under the school's bleacher than an actual commitment. And all these small choices payed up, leading to the first big one: college. Ian didn't try to be a smartass about it like his brother, he immediately saw college like his way out. Out of his fucked up family, out of his homophobic neighborhood, out of his struggling city. The first big decision Ian Gallagher made was to apply to the University of Chicago. He knew he had let people behind, people he cared about, but maybe it was for the best. The only problem, was that it wasn't far enough yet. The South Side came looking for him again, he had to be present at all the family reunions, and help clean all of his siblings' mess. So the second big decision Ian Gallagher made was to apply to the University of Pennsylvania Law School after obtaining his bachelor's degree. How he got into an Ivy League was beyond him, but he somehow made it, being actually an excellent student away from home and especially from the constant obligation to match his brother's performances, obtaining a few scholarships, and piling up a significant amount of student loans he would probably never pay off. A few other big decisions came along with the years passing, but somehow Ian Gallagher made it out alive threw the fire. So when his boyfriend of two years came back home one night with some important, life changing news, Ian knew he was ready to make the next right decision.

 

********

 

Alex was late. He was usually always home before Ian, but this time the redhead came back from work to an empty apartment. He didn't worry too much, his boyfriend had been talking about a big project lately which took him a lot of his time. Ian just started making some pasta – he wasn't normally the one cooking, and he didn't know a lot of recipes. Alex arrived about half an hour later, dropping his messenger bag on the couch, and walking straight to kiss Ian with a huge smile on his face.

 

“I have big news.”

 

Ian waited for the rest of his lover's story, but it didn't come. Alex just served himself a plate of pasta and sat opposite Ian at the table.

 

“So... What is it?”

 

Alex smiled even bigger, proud of his little dramatic effect. He swallowed his mouthful of food, drowning it with a sip of water, and finally talked.

 

“My boss called me in today. You know they're expanding and opening offices all over the country, right? Well... They're thinking about me for an executive position. I'd be running the entire IT department. So, of course, big raise and a lot of perks.”

 

“That's great!”

 

“And I haven't told you the best part yet! The job... is in Chicago!”

 

Ian froze for a few seconds.

 

“Chicago?”

 

It wasn't that he was unhappy going back there. It was just... so unexpected. And the redhead actually enjoyed Philadelphia. He liked the idea of only going back to the Windy City for the holidays. But Alex looked so happy.

 

“Yeah. I know this big firm has been trying to recruit you for the past few months, and you've been hesitating. But now we both have jobs waiting for us there, nothing's holding us back.”

 

Ian stood up, taking his plate and dropping it in the sink. He let some water run over it.

 

“I don't know if I want to go back there. It took me so much work to get out.”

 

“It will be different from your childhood, Ian. We will have our own apartment, in some nice neighborhood, in the very opposite side of Canaryville. You won't have to go back there more than you already do.”

 

The redhead stayed focus on the water running over the white china. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Alex turn off the tap, and then he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

 

“We don't have to go, if you really don't want to. I can ask my boss to give me the position here, or anywhere else in the country. I just genuinely thought you'd be happy to go back to Chicago.”

 

********

 

Alex wasn't wrong – this man was rarely wrong – Ian was actually happy to have the possibility to go back to Chicago. As much as he had tried to run away from it, the redhead loved this city. Life was just hard when he lived there. But now he was another man, or just a man, an actual grown-up, an adult with a nice job, his own house, a great boyfriend, and a more or less good health. So the decision ended up being easy to make, and two months later, Ian and Alex were moving in their new apartment, smaller than the one that had in Philadelphia, and not too far from the Loop – they had decided to save some money to be able to buy a house in a couple of year, and start a family of their own.

 

After unpacking the last and final box, Ian dropped himself on the bed and laid there for three long minutes, admiring the fascinating clean white ceiling, before Alex joined him.

 

“You're not regretting moving, are you?”

 

Ian shook his head, his hair rubbing against the new sheets.

 

“I'm not.”

 

Alex intertwined their fingers together.

 

“Good. Because I'm happy to be here.”

 

The two men laid silently next to each other for another few minutes. All of their little helpers – or, in other words: all the Gallagher siblings and their family – had left about an hour ago. The light coming from the window was weakening by the second, the night ready to settle in. The sound of a siren reverberated through the street. Ian was ready to fall asleep. But at the last second, Alex pulled him back awake.

 

“Come on, you need to eat. And because our fridge is empty, I'm taking you out.”

 

********

 

Alex's new job was taking him more time and energy than the one he had back in Philadelphia, and Ian was doubling the hours to prove his worth in his new firm, so the two men barely saw each other over the next few months. But when their third anniversary came along, they both took their day off. They spent the morning in bed, the afternoon at the Lake, and the evening in a nice restaurant downtown.

 

When Ian's alarm clock rang the next day, all he wanted to do was to turn it off, and re-live their anniversary one more time. It had been so nice, not only to spend the day only the two of them, but also to not go to work. But the redhead couldn't allow himself this little fantasy today, because he had to work his first pro bono case since he arrived in Chicago. Back in Philadelphia, he was probably the lawyer taking the most pro bono cases of the firm. Having grown up without money, he knew what it meant to be in need of a good lawyer, but not being able to afford it. But being new in a firm meant bringing in money to prove that he had his place here, so in his few months back in Chicago his only clients had been rich people trying to get richer, or trying to get their kids out of embarrassing situations that would hurt their money. Ian was happy to finally have a pro bono, even if that meant defending the worst serial killer of all time – okay, maybe he hoped he wouldn't have to defend a mass murderer, or a kid rapist, but still.

 

Ian wasn't done sipping his morning coffee when he finally made it to the Cook County Jail. He let himself being led to the room where he would meet his client, and sat on the plastic chair, putting his cup of coffee next to his notebook on the metallic table, ready to work. Ian didn't know who his client was, or what he had done, all he knew was that the guy's sister had made a good enough impression on Ian's boss for him to send the redhead defend the case pro bono.

When he heard the door open behind him, Ian stood up, mostly as a reflex, and froze when he looked at the man who had just entered the room. _Holy shit._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't post everyday, but this 2nd chapter is a parallel of the 1st chapter, so I wanted to post them without too much time in between.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've been told me that a fic had already been written with pretty much the same plot, so I kinda freaked out about this. But then I read it and realized I wasn't really going in the same direction, so I feel better now. But if you're interested in the other one, it's called “You Don't Get Scars From Being Hurt in Dreams”.

 

 

“ _We don't get to chose what is true. We only get to choose what we do about it.” - Kami Garcia_

 

 

Mickey Milkovich didn't think he would live to see his twenties. But, somehow, he did. He had scrambled his way through life more than anything else. If for some people living means doing something important, or achieving one's goals, than Mickey wasn't really living. Or maybe his goal was to stay alive, and to survive every single day without being too hammered, or too beat up. If that was the case, then yes he was living. When he reached his 26th birthday, Mickey realized he was now closer to his thirties than to his twenties, and that maybe he would make it to his third decade. But it was only when he woke up one morning with no recollection of what he had done during the past four days that he recognized he was only one more drunken deadbeat populating his neighborhood. He had never graduated high school – and he had probably spent more time in his life behind bars than behind a school desk – he had never have a real job – no, dealing drugs with your father and brothers doesn't count as a job – he was still living at his father's house, and he was drinking more beer than water on a daily basis. So on this day of early October, Mickey Milkovich made the decision to change his life for the better. He threw away all the alcohol he could find in the house – it was mostly a symbolic gesture because he knew his father and brothers would buy new bottles in a heartbeat – he cleaned his room of all the drugs – to consummate, and to sell – and he spent hours online looking for a job, and an apartment. He had some money saved under one of his floorboards, but apparently it was only enough to rent a room in crack-house, so he called his sister. And the very next day, Mickey was moving in with Mandy, the only Milkovich who had done something for herself – she was only a waitress in a crappy diner, but it was enough to pay the rent of a nice-ish apartment with a couch for Mickey to sleep on. It took about two months for the young man to find a correct job in an auto repair shop, and thankfully, in the meantime, his father went back to jail so he hadn't had the chance to come after Mickey for “leaving the family business”, and his brothers didn't care. On his twenty-seven birthday, Mickey moved into his own apartment – across the street from Mandy's actually – and celebrated by getting properly drunk for the first time in months.

 

********

 

Something heavy dropped beside Mickey's head. Or maybe it was just a pillow. His brains were playing the drums inside his skull.

 

“Come on big boy, get up!”

 

Mickey groaned.

 

“Get up.” Mandy repeated, throwing another pillow toward her brother.

 

The man turned around, hitting his head against something hard. He cried in pain and opened his eyes. It was the corner of the kitchen counter. What the fuck was he doing down there, passed out on the floor like some drunk asshole? He slowly stood up, step by step, running a soothing hand on his skull where he knew a bump would appear soon. Once he was finally fully standing, Mandy handed him a cup of coffee with a smile.

 

“Morning sunshine.”

 

Mickey drank the hot liquid slowly. He was hating himself for partying so hard. But he had been so happy to be finally independent with his own job, and his own apartment, and his brothers had came by with enough booze to put down a parade of elephants. It was only once Mickey had finished half his cup of coffee that he noticed Mandy's outfit.

 

“Why are you dress like that?”

 

“I have a date in half an hour. Just came by to make sure you weren't dead.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Almost six. PM.”

 

Mickey nodded slowly. Oh shit... He had slept a long time.

 

“You know you should try it sometimes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Dating.”

 

Mickey shrugged. He wasn't really interested in the whole dating process, as long as he could find someone to fuck when needed, he was good.

 

“I'm sure you could find some nice guy ready to buy you dinner before tapping that ass.”

 

Mickey almost choke on his coffee.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Mandy smirked.

 

“What? You think I didn't know? How stupid do you think I am?!”

 

Mickey kept his gaze to his coffee, incapable of meeting his sister's eyes, and ready to bolt at any moment.

 

“And, you're okay with it?” he finally asked, barely above a whisper.

 

“With the fact that you prefer a good dick to a vagina? Yes, of course I'm okay with it.”

 

Mickey smiled, and blushed in his coffee. Mandy shook her head and walked toward the door.

 

“Anyway. I still think you should date. You have a job, a place to yourself, you just need an actual romantic life, and you'll be ready to enter the closed society of adulthood my dear brother.”

 

********

 

Mandy's words stayed with Mickey. And over the next few months, every time he fucked some guy in a dark alley, or he was sucked by some twink in a bathroom stall, he imagined what it would be like to actually date. And the more he thought about it, the more it seemed reachable. There was only one thing he needed to do to feel completely free to be himself. So Mickey Milkovich took the second big decision of his life the day his dad got out of jail, again. There was a party organized in some bar near his old house to celebrate Terry Milkovich's freedom for the umpteenth time. Mickey went there with a knot in his stomach, but he went nonetheless, his idea running over and over in his head. He drunk just enough alcohol to give himself some courage, and about halfway through the party, he stood up, walked toward the bar, and slammed his hand on the wooden counter.

 

“Hey! Excuse-me! Can I get everybody's attention please?”

 

Somebody lowered the music, and all eyes turned toward Mickey. He took a deep breath, looked directly at his father, and finally said it.

 

“I just want everybody here to know, I'm fucking gay. Big ol 'mo. I thought everybody should know that.”

 

The room was silent for a couple more seconds, before all the guests went back to what they were doing before, and the music was turned back on. Oh. Well. That was underwhelming... But suddenly, Terry was screaming, and was rushing toward Mickey.

 

“I'll fucking kill you! You son of a bitch!!!”

 

The younger man welcomed his father with a fist in the face, and soon enough the entire bar crowd was fighting.

 

********

 

The very next day, Mickey came back from work to find two police officers at his door. They first told him Terry was dead, he had been killed early in the morning. Then they told him he was the prime suspect in the murder of his father, due to last night events. And finally, they arrested him.

 

The police didn't really care about Terry Milkovich's murder, and they didn't look further than the gay son of one of the most homophobic pricks in the South Side who had already done some time in juvie. Mickey was already giving up, getting ready to spend the rest of his life in jail due to the incompetence of his public defender, but Mandy, by some miracle, managed to find a good lawyer from a good firm in need of some pro bono hours. Mickey was pretty sure she had slept with the guy's boss, but Mandy never actually confirmed it.

When the meeting with his new attorney arrived, a guard came pick Mickey up in his cell and walked him to the meeting room. The door opened, and the lawyer stood up. His hair was matching Mickey's orange jumpsuit, and his eyes had the most beautiful shade of green/blue Mickey had ever seen. Hair and eyes Mickey could recognize amongst thousands.

 

“Gallagher?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_“I won't tell you that the world matters nothing, or the world's voice, or the voice of society. They matter a good deal. They matter far too much. But there are moments when one has to choose between living one's own life, fully, entirely, completely—or dragging out some false, shallow, degrading existence that the world in its hypocrisy demands.” - Oscar Wilde_

 

 

Ian swallowed dryly.

 

“Mickey? You're my client?”

 

“Guess so... Didn't know you were a lawyer!”

 

The two men looked at each other for a second too long, before Ian caught himself and started to go through the many pieces of paper he had previously laid down on the cheap metallic table.

 

“Well I am... Er... Okay so... Sit, please. Let's talk about your case. Actually I don't really know what are your charges.” the redhead confessed, keeping his eyes on the table.

 

He was usually a very good attorney, focused on the job, and who didn't let his feelings get in the way. But right now, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking, and his brains felt like they were high on Redbull. He couldn't focus on anything but the man in front of him, whom he tried his best not to stare at.

 

“Murder.” Mickey suddenly said.

 

“What?”

 

“I'm charged with murder. My father's.”

 

Ian kept his mouth from gaping. He stopped looking through his files, raising his head to meet Mickey's eyes, and crossed his hands on the sheets of papers. He hesitated for a second, before asking the question, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“And did you... do it?”

 

Mickey stared at him for a very long minute.

 

“Do you think I did it?” he asked calmly.

 

“No! Of course not! It's just that... It's your father... He kinda...”

 

“Deserved it? Totally.”

 

Ian was at loss for words. He hated himself for doubting Mickey, but in the same time there was this tiny possibility in his mind that the other man could have done it. He didn't know him that well after all. Ian detached his eyes from Mickey's, counted to ten in his head, took a deep breath, and... Professionalism.

 

“So, why don't you tell me what happened?”

 

“Well Terry came out of jail just the day before. So we had a party at the Alibi. Remember the place?”

 

Ian nodded. Of course he remembered, he hadn't been gone for that long.

 

“I waited for everyone to be drunk enough but not passed out, before I...”

 

Ian held his breath. It felt like watching a movie with intense suspense. _What did Mickey do???_

 

“I came out.”

 

_What?_

 

“You came out? Really?”

 

“You're surprised Gallagher?”

 

Ian shook his head slowly.

 

“No, I just... I never thought you would do it. You were so deep in the closet in high school. I guess I just gave up on the idea.”

 

“Well it happened. Get over it.”

 

Ian smiled.

 

“It's good for you Mick.”

 

“It's not. I'm the prime, and only, suspect because my father threatened to kill me afterward, and the cops think I took the opportunity to do it first!”

 

Ian nodded, and took a few notes. When he raised his head, he was met with Mickey's deep, unsettling, blue eyes.

 

“I'll get you out Mickey.”

 

********

 

Ian Gallagher was his lawyer. Mickey wasn't sure how he felt about that. The last time he had seen the redhead, he was this determinate teenager with a buzzcut who wore camo pants and fucked like a god. Now he was a man. A gorgeous well-built man who wore suits like an Armani model. And he was a lawyer. Fuck. He was Mickey's lawyer. Was it inappropriate to have a boner for your pro bono attorney? Lying on the crappy bed in his cell, Mickey closed his eyes and replayed in his mind the hour he had spent with Ian that afternoon. He had honestly never thought he would see him again. He hadn't thought about him in years. And here he was, the lawyer pro bono Mandy had found. Mickey suddenly opened his eyes. Did Mandy know? Had she found Ian on purpose? The man raised fully in the sitting position. He would have to discretely interrogate Mandy the first chance he got. But in the meantime – Mickey laid back down on the uncomfortable mattress – he would fully enjoy his mental fantasies about his handsome lawyer...

 

********

 

Alex was already home when Ian arrived that night. Two plates filled with mushroom and asparagus risotto were waiting on the table. The redhead loved Alex's cooking, but at that moment he just wanted a good old pizza with a beer in front of the TV.

 

“So, how is your first pro bono case in Chicago going?”

 

Ian looked at his plate for longer than socially acceptable – he really wasn't feeling this food – before meeting Alex's eyes.

 

“It's a fucked up situation. Some poor guy from the South Side is accused of his father's murder, because the father was an homophobic prick who was killed the day after his son came out.”

 

“Do you think that's why they assigned you the case?”

 

Ian felt his heart beat faster. Because he knew Mickey? Was that what Alex was asking?

 

“You know, gay suspect, gay lawyer? They thought you would sympathize more?”

 

Ian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. What was happening to him? Why didn't he want Alex to know he knew Mickey? It's not like he was cheating on him. Ian would never sleep with a client, it was unethical. Plus he had a boyfriend. Yeah, a boyfriend, that was the first reason. Fuck.

 

The redhead looked down at his plate, and started to pick at his food.

 

“I don't know... Maybe...”

 

“You think he did it?”

 

Ian answered quickly. Maybe too quickly.

 

“No, he didn't.”

 

“That's what he said?”

 

“Yes. But I'm really sure he didn't do it. He could have never killed someone...”

 

“People are capable of crazy things sometimes.”

 

_Not this one._

 

********

 

The first thing Ian did was to agree on a bail amount with the DA and the judge. One million dollar. Mickey had a (big) record, and these were murder accusations. _Shit._ But Ian needed Mickey out. He couldn't stand to see the other man behind bars in this unflattering orange jumpsuit.

 

“You only have to pay 10% of it.”

 

“And you think I have $100,000 lying around somewhere?”

 

Ian sighed. No, he knew Mickey didn't have the money, but they didn't have a lot of choice here.

 

“You could pawn the house. It must be yours and your siblings now, right?”

 

“It's worth shit. Don't you remember what a dump it is?”

 

“Don't you have family jewelry you can sell or something?”

 

“Ian. Look at me. I'm Mickey fucking Milkovich. Do you really think I have something worth a hundred grand?”

 

Ian didn't answer. No, he didn't think that. He knew Milkoviches always had it worst than Gallaghers.

 

“It's okay.” Mickey sighed. “I'll just stay here until trial, and hope my lawyer is as good as he looks.”

 

Ian noticed the pun, of course he did, but barely reacted. His brains were working a hundred miles an hour. He needed to find the money, he needed to find a solution to get Mickey out as soon as possible. And he really didn't need to think about why that was.

 

********

 

Ian hadn't find anything remotely encouraging when Mandy showed up at his office on the very next day. She looked good. Ian had only seen her quickly in court, but having her in the flesh in front of him in years, he realized how good she looked. She was clearly a woman now. A beautiful fiery woman. She walked directly to Ian's desk and dropped an envelop full of cash in front of him.

 

“Where did you get that?”

 

“Pawned the house. And it's not like I'm gonna buy it back. I don't live there anymore, so I'll let Iggy and Colin deal with it. And if they lose the house, too bad for them. At least _**I**_ try to free our brother.”

 

Ian chuckled and took the envelop, but before he could start counting the bills, Mandy interrupted him.

 

“50,000. I know it's not enough, but it's a beginning, right? And I might have a way to find the other half by the end of the day.”

 

Ian looked at the envelop, and then looked at the woman before him.

 

“How are you gonna find 50,000 dollars by the end of the day? You're not going to do anything stupid, right? Or... whore yourself?”

 

“Oh come on Gallagher! I've got some dignity! I'm not the neighborhood skank anymore, in case you hadn't noticed.”

 

“I noticed.” Ian smiled kindly.

 

“Good for you. Now I got stuff to do. I'll let you work.”

 

The redhead watched Mandy take a few steps toward the door, before he called her.

 

“Mandy, wait! Are you mad at me or something?”

 

The woman turned fully to face the lawyer.

 

“If you're referring to you skipping town, leaving us all behind, and not coming to say hello when I hear you're in town, than yes.”

 

“I'm sorry Mandy.”

 

“Get my brother out of jail, and then maybe I'll forgive you. But in the meantime, you're still on my shit list!”

 

And with that Mandy Milkovich stormed out of Ian Gallagher's office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did A LOT of research, and people accused of murder are usually not allowed bail (and when they do $1 million is really the minimum amount), but in very rare occasion they do and I really needed this small window for my story (although in real life, Mickey and his record would probably never get bail, but whatever).
> 
> Also, I took into account the fact that the Gallagher house was more or less worth $100,000 in the show, so because the Milkovich house is smaller and even more of a dump I figure they could get $50,000 for it if they tried to get rid of it fast.
> 
> Finally, I wrote this before I watched episode 6x09 and knew about the whole Mandy being an escort thing, so the “whore yourself/dignity” comment kinda look slightly inappropriate now but yeah I still think Mandy is better than that, no offense to any escort girl or prostitute out there (especially because Mandy's point of view in 6x09 is understandable)...


	4. Chapter 4

 

“ _It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.” - J. K. Rowling_

 

 

Mickey had been in jail many times, he didn't mind the painful beds anymore, the communal showers, or even the close proximity with the worst scumbags you can find in Chicago, but he never got used to the food. He almost gagged when the grayish liquid paste was carelessly dropped into his plate. _How c_ _ould_ _any real human being eat this shit?_ He walked slowly to his usual table, and sat heavily on the bench. He was just starting to chew slowly on his burned piece of bread when the metallic door of the cafeteria opened loudly and a new guard came in.

 

“Milkovich!”

 

Mickey raised his head to look at the fat greasy man.

 

“You made bail.”

 

 _What?_ Mickey stood up and hastily threw his food away. He followed the guard, who gave him his street clothes back and the very few stuff he had on him when he got arrested – meaning his phone, his keys, and his lighter – and was then lead to the exit. Witnessing the prison gates close behind him was always a great feeling, but this time he knew he wasn't totally off the hook yet. Still, he couldn't stop the smile from settling on his lips when he saw that his sister and his too-gorgeous-for-his-own-good lawyer were waiting for him outside. Mandy caught her brother in a quick one armed hug.

 

“Nice to have you back, bro!”

 

Mickey smiled to her, but his eyes were fixed on Ian.

 

“How did you do it? Where'd you find the money?”

 

It was Ian turn to smile, and he nodded toward Mandy.

 

“It was all Mandy. The woman is resourceful.”

Mickey finally looked at his sister, and hugged her properly this time.

 

“Thank you, sis.”

 

“What would you do without me to save your ass, huh?”

 

Mickey barely had time to think of a come back, before his stomach rumbled.

 

“You know what else would save my ass right about now? A cold beer and a pizza with loads of cheese on it.”

 

“So let's go!” Mandy cheerfully declared. “You comin' Ian?”

 

Both siblings turned to the redhead expectantly.

 

“No, sorry, I already have plans. I promised my boyfriend I'll join him for lunch.”

 

Mickey's stomach dropped at that. He wasn't sure what it was, or how it was, but the idea of Ian having a boyfriend didn't really sit well with him. He had thought a lot about the redhead while in jail. He had remembered old memories of booty calls at random hours and random places. He had fantasized about their recent encounters, turning the professional tone of the situation into sexy times worthy of a porno movie. And he had imagined what would happen once he'd be out of jail. But it had never crossed his mind that Ian might have a boyfriend. Although it did make sense, the guy was beautiful, super hot, adorably sexy, funny, kind, and such a great lay. Yep, perfect boyfriend material. And Mickey should definitely drive these thoughts out of his mind... There was only one thing he needed to focus on – except for the “being acquitted of the murder of his father” part – and it was that Ian. Had. A. Boyfriend.

 

********

 

Alex was Ian's boyfriend. Alex. Alex. Alex. The name resonated in Ian's head, rhythming his steps on the pavement while he walked toward the restaurant where he was supposed to meet _**Alex**_. Great Alex with whom he had been in a stable relationship for three years now. But all that convincing wasn't stopping Ian's thoughts from coming back to deep blue eyes, pale skin, knuckle tattoos, and to the beautiful smile which illuminated Mickey's face when he got out of that hellhole of a jail. He looked happy, and free. And yes, it might sound obvious considering the guy had just been released from prison, but his freedom seemed deeper. Mickey might not have killed his father literally, but he had certainly done it figuratively, resolving his Oedipus complex and all that shit. And Ian might have tried his best to avoid getting attached to a violent closeted thug back in the days, but he could so easily fall for this Mickey 2.0, even if accused of murder.

 

“Hey babe.”

 

Ian almost jumped out of his skin when Alex's hand grabbed his forearm. The redhead had been so deep in his thoughts, he had passed his boyfriend and the restaurant without even realizing it.

 

“You okay?” Alex asked, looking concerned.

 

Ian nodded slowly, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend.

 

“Sorry. I was thinking about... my case... Sorry. Let's go eat. I'm starving!”

 

 

“Ian?”

 

“Yes? What?”

 

“You're ready to order?”

 

The redhead raised his head from the menu he had been fixing for the past ten minutes.

 

“Sorry I'm so distracted.”

 

“You're still thinking about your case?”

 

“Yeah... It's just... It kinda hits home. My client grew up a block away from our house, and I keep thinking how lucky I was to have better crappy parents than his crappy parents... He could have been me!”

 

“But he's not. And you were lucky enough to get out, so now you can help him.”

 

“I feel like I've abandoned him...”

 

Alex put his hand on Ian's.

 

“The case isn't over. You'll win this.”

 

The redhead smiled faintly. If only he could explain to his boyfriend what he really meant. He could have argued he felt like he had abandoned all gay kids from tough neighborhoods, or some half-believable crap like that, but instead he just smiled a little broader and squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

 

“Yeah, I'll try to win this case.”

 

********

 

Mandy shoved another piece of pizza into her mouth.

 

“So, what’s going on between you and Ian?”

 

The woman watched her brother slowly wash down his mouthful of pie with a swig of beer, before he answered.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Mandy sighed loudly.

 

“Come on Mick, I saw you looking at him like you wanted to eat him for breakfast. And lunch. And dinner.”

 

“Don't know what you're talking about.”

 

Mandy returned to her food, but didn't stop talking.

 

“You know, I understand, he's very hot. I so wanted to do him in high school... until I realized my seduction power wasn't strong enough to flip him...”

 

“I don't want to _do him_ , Mandy. He's my lawyer. Our relationship is strictly professional.”

 

Mandy nodded.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

She wasn't buying any of her brother's crap, but she also knew now wasn't really the time to interrogate him. It was the time to celebrate Mickey's new found freedom, and if Ian did his job right, they would have many occasions in the future to talk more about the redheaded lawyer and Mickey's crush on him.

 

********

 

Mickey had never been happier to come back to his one-bedroom apartment with decrepit paint, shit water pressure and cranky neighbors. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he lied against the hard wood for a minute, and relieved a deep sigh. He was home, and it felt good. Finally, he pushed himself off and walked to the fridge to retrieve a cold soda from it – he had had enough alcohol for the day. He then went to throw himself on the couch, and turned the TV on. He would have to go talk to his old boss sooner or later, and he would maybe even have to find another job, but that could wait for tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the rest of his afternoon in peace.

 

Mickey was just starting his third episode of Bob's Burger, when he heard his phone ring. He took it out of his pocket and stared at the caller ID for a few seconds too long before answering it.

 

“Ian. Hey.”

 

“Hi Mickey. You busy? Because I think we need to talk.”

 

Mickey's heartbeat raised slightly.

 

“We do?”

 

“Yeah. We need to find a strategy for your trial.”

 

“Oh, yeah right.”

 

“Can I come to your place?”

 

Mickey looked around for a second before answering.

 

“Now?”

 

“Well, yes. If you don't mind...”

 

“No, no. I'll text you the address.”

 

 

 

 

**EDIT: I'm taking a break with this fic because I'm not sure I like it so far, plus I have another idea, a better one, for a multichap and I don't think I can handle writing two at the same time. Maybe I'll come back to this one, maybe not. We'll see.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was slightly shorter and not much happened. Sorry. But I promise the next one will be VERY interesting. ;)
> 
> (Also yes: the prison scene with Mickey at the beginning is pretty much Fiona's prison scene at the end of 4x06.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, and suggestions, I always enjoy interacting with you about my work.


End file.
